


If I Hurt, I Don't Mind

by King_Tarkus



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mono is a good boy, Six is a little bastard, Spoilers, but shes still good too, life is pain, why did my heart break like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Tarkus/pseuds/King_Tarkus
Summary: The love I feel for you is unlike anything this world could produce. I'll do anything for you. I know you hate me, but I don't care. As long as you're safe, then everything will be fine my precious butterfly. If I hurt, even just a little bit, I don't mind it at all. Because I hurt for you, so you don't have to.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	If I Hurt, I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> First Little Nightmares work, let's try and do this right!

Falling. It’s all he ever does. A misplaced foot, a rope or a ledge that was just out of reach. Running from a wall of horror behind him and being caught by his one sided love. He knows she hates him, he knew the truth as he fought the Thin Man. One look in his eyes told him everything he needed. He hurt Six, granted not now, but in the future he would. Yet he never understood why he would. Simply growing up wouldn’t make his one sided love into something so evil. 

As the seconds slowed to a crawl, he thought back. When they first met he knocked down what was left of a broken door with an axe. The resulting shove after coaxing her out had resulted in him getting a nasty splinter in his hand, which he pulled out. Still though, he chased after her. It was like love at first sight, if you can believe such things nowadays. How they both escaped the Cabin and tumbled in the tunnels and in the fields. When he dropped from the roof into the swamp he had slammed his wrist onto the plank boardwalk. It had hurt, but he was fine. 

Even after shooting the Hunter, when his ears were still ringing, the shock had given him a hairline fracture in his right arm. Still, he was okay. It didn’t matter how much he hurt, as long as she was okay, then he was happy. As they went into the school, and avoided traps and such by the bullies, she was taken from him. His love, his desire and drive, was stolen. He immediately thought of the pain she was going through as the fain grunts of her voice echoed through the ceiling. The mere sound drove him insane. 

Many cracked heads littered the hallways, and he dragged his ball-peen with him every step. Some tried to surprise him, but by the time they turned the corner the hammer was already coming down. His fury and rage sparked, little by little with each head broken, the more his anger grew. Finally making it to where Six was trapped, he saw her hanging from a rope by her ankle. Two Bullies had just finished trying her up and his little voice ripped through him. He swung the hammer at the first one, crushing its head, then again for good measure, cracking it’s porcelain body. He turned to face the second one, but it had already lept upon him. He dropped his hammer as the bully grabbed him by the collar and began bashing his head to the floor. It dribbled once, twice, three times, but on the fourth time, Mono grabbed it’s neck and flipped it over on it’s back. 

The fragile head was no match for the hardened floor, but he didn’t stop. Foregoing the hammer, he dragged the still twitching Bully to the hallway and slammed it against the lockers. Despite his bare feet, he felt nothing but rage, anger, and fury. So when the first kick connected with the body, he never noticed the bleeding toes, or the toe that cracked, or even the porcelain pieces stuck in his foot. Breathing heavily, he grabbed the hammer once more and with his remaining strength destroyed the plank holding her up. Thinking quickly, he ran to the spot where she was going to fall and reached out to grab her. 

He caught her, but with his damaged foot, he practically dropped her too. The odd fumble ended up with Six on top of Mono and while he could see here eyes, a piercing deep silver, she could see his eyes, just barely, through the paper bag. Pure black voids. Like something out of a horror movie. Yet despite that, she could feel the kindness behind them. He reached out to move her hair out of her eyes, and she to remove the bag. It was their first kiss that day, and it would also be their last. Now that brings them to now, where he hangs on for dear life, and she holds his life in her hand… only to toss it away. As he fell, he caught her eyes once more: Those deep silver piercing eyes held no emotion, but the tears he saw was enough to know she didn’t want to. He didn’t scream as he fell, in fact he smiled. Because if he hurt, he didn’t mind it one bit. Because she was alive, she was okay. It didn’t matter if he died, as long as she was safe, then he would rest easy no matter how gruesome the death.

Now, he sits in his chair, occasionally humming her song through the TV’s… and sometimes, only rarely, would he get a response back.


End file.
